


No accords for the heart

by Jholmes1224



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Crossover Pairings, Dont try to do the math, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Multi, Not Black Panther (2018) Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, Protective Siblings, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Siblings, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, just pretend it works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jholmes1224/pseuds/Jholmes1224
Summary: A surprisingly unknown relationship is revealed at the signing of the accords leaving two sets of friends and coworkers shocked on how they went years without knowing.Meanwhile despite the hope for a relaxing trip, chaos ensues and introduces Hermione to two people she assumed she would only read about. One is too righteous, the other too dangerous. So why is it she feels the urge to follow them despite the warnings.Is a civil war really the place to catch feelings?
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Tony Stark, Hermione Granger/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Hermione Granger, James "Bucky" Barnes/Hermione Granger/Steve Rogers
Comments: 52
Kudos: 216





	1. Chapter 1:

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the tags, try not to think too hard on the ages and timeline of this. It is supposed to be a fun story and is obviously AU as its a crossover. So just relax and don't get technical!
> 
> I own nothing HP or Marvel.

The signing of the accords was a momentous occasion. That they were sure of. So many of the 117 countries had representatives there that they felt the need to host a meet and greet type soirée before the actual meeting. Tony fidgeted uncomfortably in the crowd trying not to be obvious in his looking over his shoulder. Hoping to get a glimpse of Steve, or Wanda, or hell he would even like to see the bird man right now.

Instead he stood shuffling his feet next to Rhodey and Natasha, trying to plaster on a fake smile for all those who came to greet him. He didn’t know where Banner was, or if Thor would ever come back. But he did know he was providing a divided front to the very people his team had once sworn to protect.

The room was getting too full. It was too warm, pulling on his collar didn’t seem to help at all as the crowd seemed to shift closer to him. He needed to get out of there. He needed to sit down and cool down, he needed to not see the memories of Sokovia falling every time he closed his eyes. He felt his breath catch some as the tell tale signs of a panic attack approaching. He looked around quickly trying to locate the closest escape route. He was just about to haul ass out of there when a voice caught his attention and immediately calmed his storm.

“Tones?” The wonderful soothing sound of her bear british accent had him spinning around in wonder.

“Hermione!?!” He called loudly getting the attention of the two beside him as he took three quick big steps towards the smaller girl and caught her as she flung herself in his arms. Grabbing her up he spun her around in a circle as her giggle rang out in the room.

“You are a sight for sore eyes! What are you doing here? Are you alright? Is everything alright I know you people don’t come out of the woodwork for nothing.” He said in rapid fire questions looking over her shoulder at the two men who were behind her.

She rolled her eyes as he held her at arms length to look her over for perceived threats.

“I’m fine Tones I promise. We are actually here as guests of King T’Chaka.” She tilted her head in the direction of the small Wakandan group gathered off to the side.

“Their government has worked with ours in the past. We have a lot in common in terms of national secrecy.” She smirked. “We just wanted a chance to be on the ground floor of this. To make sure that nothing that is determined today effects any of us in the future.”

Tony’s brows furrowed a bit but still was less stressed than he’d been all day.

“I assume you’ve read the accords then?” He asked her and was rewarded with a snort from one of the men behind her.

Tony took in the two behind her. They were both tall and dark skinned. One was much younger, probably Hermione's age and was lithe and good looking. The other older and was bald, but had a very friendly face.

The younger man who snorted at the question answered.

“She’s probably read it 35 times front to back. And that’s not counting the times she has read it aloud for all of us. She has probably memorized it by now.” He chuckled and Hermione turned to glare at him.

“Tony. Please allow me to introduce you to my coworkers. This is Kingsley Shacklebolt. He is actually the current minister, and one of my dearest friends. And this.” She gestured to the other.

“Is Blaise Zabini, a colossal pain in my arse.” She smirked.

“Kings, Blaise this is Tony Stark. Believe it or not Tony is actually my-“ she was cut off from the introductions by a loud whistle behind Tony and the feeling of someone grabbing her and lifting her in the air for the second time that day.

“My oh my! If it isn’t little MiMi all grown up!”

Hermione laughed as she was jostled around.

“Rhodey if you don’t put me down right now I swear!” She managed to get out between guffaws.

Listening to her he sat him down on the ground and repeated the same move as Tony where he held her out at arms length and looked her over.

“Goodness girl but you grew up! And well if I do say so myself!” He winked at her and was rewarded with a smack to the back of the head by Tony.

“Rhodes I would appreciate it if you never and I mean never hit on my sister again.” Tony said exasperated.

“At least not in his presence, am I right.” Rhodey said with another wink at Hermione at the same time the rest of the group exclaimed.

“Sister?!”

Tony and Hermione shared a look and an eye roll.

“Yes, that’s what I was trying to say before I was swept up. Tony is my big brother.”

“I know what you are thinking. How did she get all the looks in the family? Well I like to pretend that it’s even since I got all the brains.” Tony joked and flicked Hermiones nose.

“Wait what? You’re smarter than Hermione?” Blaise asked in a very undignified way that went against his pure blood raising but he was surprised to hear the statement.

Hermione nodded her head enthusiastically. “Oh yes, Tones is a genius. Without a doubt the smartest man I know... which would explain why he has such a big head.”

“But you’re the smartest person any of us knows..” Zabini said, clearly thrown off at the thought of someone smarter than their Hermione.

“But you’re British?” Natasha spoke up for the first time since joining the group.

The siblings shared another look.

“Hey, just because curly Q here isn’t as smart as I am doesn’t mean she has bricks for brains. She is a Stark after all.” Tony said ignoring the redhead beside him.

“Granger, why do you go by Granger then?” Zabini asked.

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head side to side slightly.

“Well to make a long boring story short, I was what the Americans like to call a surprise.” She chuckled.

“My mother and Father knew how crazy it was to raise Tony in the spotlight so they shipped me off to my aunt and uncles in London where I got the whole posh private schooling education they wanted me to have since Tony was a trouble maker and didn’t get to. To make sure I stayed out of the spotlight and papers overseas I went by my uncle's name which was Granger. When my parents passed before my first year Tony was too young to take me in and properly care for me, so I stayed with my aunt and uncle who had guardianship of me and I kept the name Granger to make life easier. Especially since this jerk had to go and make a huge name for himself and his little flying suits.” She elbowed Tony playfully.

She turned to Natasha. “But to answer your question I am British because I have lived the majority in Britain since I was five, it’s impossible to be immersed in the culture as I have and not pick up an accent.”

“We used to make fun of her. She was so prissy. ‘Where is the loo.’ And ‘You are bloody insufferable.’” Rhodey laughed missing her hair as she tried to smack him.

“Well you are still bloody insufferable. That will never change.” Hermione rolled her eyes.

The group seemed to be stuck on the fact that their respective friend had a whole other life they had no clue about. How they had both never mentioned the fact they had a sibling seemed insane. But to each of the two it made perfect sense. Tony had to keep Hermione a secret due to the fact she was a witch. His parents were told as well as his aunt and uncle since they kept Hermione most of the year. He was thrilled to know his sister was special and understood that her powers had to be kept a secret, his father had explained how after Captain America gained his powers through the serum others tried to manipulate them and use them for themselves. It was an easy decision to never expose her or the wizarding world.

For The reasons were more of a selfish nature. She didn’t want to have anything else to be held against her. While it may have impressed the pure bloods that she came from such a financially flush muggle family. And believe her she would have loved to smear Malfoy's face in the fact she could buy his family three times over. The same information would have made her a pariah to people like Ron and the Weasleys. They would have seen her wealth as a barrier they couldn’t cross. And then if any other muggle born or half blood was to find out she didn’t want to have people hound her for her brothers autograph or even fake being her friend in hopes of getting in good with him.

Then when the war came and she had made the decision to obliviate her aunt and uncle, who everyone believed to be her parents well she was selfish again. She thought that even if she couldn’t retrieve their memories she would still have Tony to remember her. So she sent them off to Australia praying it would keep them safe only for them to be killed by a drunk driver on the way to the airport. She lost both sets of parents to car crashes and was orphaned twice over but she still had Tony. They weren’t close, they lived in completely different worlds in different countries on different continents but they still loved each other regardless.

Hermione had a strictly muggle flat that she kept just to go once a month to video call Tony. It was the only place she could get reception since it didn’t work in the wizarding world and it kept them in touch despite their busy schedule. Unfortunately with the Avengers and Hydra for Tony and the rebuilding of the wizarding world for Hermione they hadn’t seen each other in person in over two years. So they were loving the opportunity to be in the flesh together today.

“Let’s be certain to sit near each other at the conference. That way I can be sure you don’t try to skip out without taking me to dinner.” She laughed pulling his hand to introduce him to the Wakandan delegates she had traveled with. The King was enthusiastic to meet them while his son Prince T’Challa was less so. Due to the fact he was not a fan of being out in the open as they were now. He preferred to keep their secrets close to his chest. But the use of vibranium in the Sokovia attacks forced their hand.

They traveled as a large group to the conference. Hermione gave Tony’s hand a squeeze when she caught him looking over his shoulder again. She gave him a look that asked if he was alright and he returned the squeeze. A sign they would talk about it later. Hermione took her seat between Blaise and Kingsley with the Wakandans. Tony sat with Rhodey and Natasha to her right.

Once the conference started both sides listened carefully to be sure they wouldn’t be blindsided by the new accords. The fear from the wizards present was that a muggleborn child who expressed accidental magic would be whisked away by the laws of the accord. Although they have always utilized obliviation squads for those types of situations in the past, once big level government and spy organizations like what was left of shield got involved it would be harder to get away without leaving a trace.

“We just want to be certain, since the wording of the accords was vague to say the least in this area. Not that I am accusing anyone that it was purposely done this way..” Hermione had spoken from her seat.

“But we need to make sure it is written clearly that only those who are listed and agree to and sign the accords are to be held by their words. This will mean that any new enhanced individual, whether we call them that or gifted, inhuman, mutant, superhero, or alien visitor, will be given the same chance to review and choose on their own whether they want to be a part of this. For lack of better words we need confirmation this will not turn into a witch hunt. That no one will be forced into this. After all;” she winked at her brother.

“Not everyone out there is a Tony Stark or a Steve Rodgers. Some people will want to just be left alone, and if they are peaceful they deserve that right.” She said and it was clear from her tone of voice there would be no questioning her on that logic.

There was murmuring agreement as they added an amendment to the bottom to be on the official accord contract.

“She’s still as bossy as I remember I see.” Rhodey leaned over and whispered to Tony with a laugh.

Tony snorted. “Believe me I know. I told her about Pepper and she asked me if I wanted her to take care of it. I don’t even want to know what she was suggesting. But when I told her no she made Jarvis check in with her daily for a week making sure I was eating and sleeping properly. I told her I am the big brother I am supposed to be the one who is pestering her but the little shit had the gall to laugh at me. She’s impossible.”

“I like her.” Natasha said with a smirk.

Tony shook his head back and forth. “No no no I don’t like that look. You stay away from her, believe me the world is not ready for that kind of collaboration.”

============================

King T’Chaka was standing at the podium giving his speech. He was apologizing for the part that stolen wakandan vibranium played in the destruction of Sokovia.

“We have stayed hidden in Wakanda for far too long, believing to worry about ourselves only. My son likes to say ‘two men in a room can get more done than a hundred. And I always like to point out that’s unless you are trying to move a piano.” He smiled as the crowd giggled.

Hermione shot T’Challa a smirk and he rolled his eyes with a small smile, looking proudly at his father as he continued his speech.

“When stolen Wakandan vibranium was used to make a terrible weapon, we in Wakanda were forced to question our legacy. Those men and women killed in Nigeria, were part of a goodwill mission from a country too long in the shadows. We will not, however, let misfortune drive us back. We will fight to improve the world we wish to join. I am grateful to the Avengers for supporting this initiative.”

T'Challa's eyes are drawn to the window where he sees a disturbance on the street. A van is parked and police are yelling for those to get back. He turned quickly, giving a panicked look to his table. Seeing the change in their prince his warriors stand Hermione and Blaise each tense.

“Wakanda is proud to extend its hand in peace.” The king was saying when he was cut off.

“EVERYONE GET DOWN!!” T’Challa yelled as he dove in the air towards his father.

Battle reflexes still in their forefront both Blaise and Hermione pushed back from their chairs. Blaise moved to get to the king and prince while Kingsley moved to shield the group with them. Hermione though was only focused on her brother as she threw herself across the way erecting the strongest shield she could.

The explosion ripped through the room. Even with the shield the explosion blew them all back. It did stop them from getting hit by the debris and flames but Hermione hit the ground hard. Tony underneath of her.

“Fuckkk..” Tony groaned trying to get the ringing out of his ears and focus on what had happened.

He looked around at the smoke and dust filled room. He could hear people screaming and crying through the dull ring in his ears. He saw all the windows blown out at the front and was surprised they even survived given how close they were to the source. When the thought crossed his mind he panicked remembering his sister was seated just as close. He tried to turn quick only to feel something across him. He looked down and saw his sister sprawled out across them and the pieces clicked.

She must have jumped in and protected them. Her magic would have been the only thing to protect them from that. He tried sitting up shaking her in the process.

“Hermione. Hermione are you ok?” He reaches out to shake her again.

He heard a loud groan from the curly head next to him.

“Merlin's beard that hurt. Ah shite. My back is going to be killing me tomorrow.” She said, pulling herself to her knees with a wince.

She looked over the group carefully. Natasha and Rhodey were pulling themselves up looking on in awe at the destruction around them.

“You ok Tones?” She asked him wiping a line of blood away from her face where it was dripping down from her forehead.

He nodded. “Yeah yeah I’m fine. You?”

She took a deep breath trying to determine if she was injured or not.

“Yeah, I think I broke a rib or two, and I’m pretty sure my shoulder is dislocated but besides that and a few scrapes I will be fine. I need to go help the others.” She said taking a wobbly second to get her bearings.

She looked over at Kingsley who was just now getting to his feet too, his robes ripped and dirty, but he looked to be ok. She followed his eyes to Blaise who was sitting on his knees next to T'Challa, his hand gripping the prince's shoulder.

“No.” Hermione gasped as she approached.

There on the floor under a pile of rubber was the king. Without having to feel she knew he was gone, she had seen the expression so many times before that she knew the look of death from across the room. She looked around the room knowing he wouldn’t be the only one who met that fate today. But there were some who could still be saved. She reached down and grabbed Tony’s hand.

“Help me with the injured. We need to evacuate everyone. I doubt this building is stable after a blast that size.” She told him and he nodded starting to walk away before he turned back to her taking her face in his hands.

“Just.. just don’t go far ok. I need you here with me right now.”

She smiled and patted his hand.

“Of course Tony. I’ll be here for you.”

==============================


	2. Chapter 2:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing HP or Marvel  
> Thank you for the love and support!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The sound of sirens from the ambulances and fire engines nearby was so loud she was almost certain she would hear the echo of them for days. She sat heavily down on an outside bench with a sigh. She had been working with Blaise and Tony making sure the building was properly evacuated and those that needed medical help were given it. She turned her head when a body joined her on the bench, practically throwing themselves against her.

“Merlins balls, what a trip. I should have expected something to go sideways, that seems to be the norm for us. However I was not expecting to ruin my new suit. This thing cost me a thousand galleons, and no mending charm can bring it back to its former glory. I feel ill.” Blaise said unsuccessfully trying to brush the white debris marks from his pants.

Hermione rolled her eyes and snorted. “Zabini, remember this conversation next time you assume I don’t want to be partnered with you. People are dead and dying and you are concerned about your suit. Your snobbery knows no bounds.”

He gave her a half hearted sneer. “Hey! I care very much, I was just pointing out there was more than just structural damage done here today.” He nudged her with his elbow and she took a deep breath trying to control her emotions before laying her head on his shoulder and shaking it with a sigh.

“We always do get the shit assignments don’t we? What deity did we piss off I wonder..” She said in a whisper. 

Blaise wrapped his arm around her back and held her close. Knowing full well that when the adrenaline and shock faded they would both be suffering from the loss of the Wakandan King. Hermione and he had been hand picked to head up the ICWs task force to Wakanda. Being little more than aversive to one another they were surprised Kingsley had picked them both, what he saw in them he never said only he had faith that together they would make him proud. And he was right, somehow the two managed to put their past behind them and work together brilliantly. They formed new strong ties with the Wakandan court and were viewed as not only distinguished guests of the kingdom but close friends. That had been a little over three years ago, and the wizarding world would mourn for the ally T’Chaka was.

She watched another figure approach from the corner of her eye and sit on the bench next to them. Stretching their legs out while leaning back to run his hands down his face in exhaustion. Without speaking she held out her hand and smiled when her brother took it in his. 

“I just wanted to say I am very sorry.” Tony started, his voice devoid of his natural snark. “It just occurred to me that as a member of his envoy you all must have been very close to the King and his family. I am sorry for your loss, please extend my condolences to his son.” 

Hermione gave his hand a squeeze as they watched together as Natasha approached T’Challa at the bench he was sitting in across the street. She had been watching him with Blaise, knowing that at the moment he just needed time to process what had happened. Besides losing his father he was now technically King. Add to that the fact he still held the title and responsibilities of the Black Panther it was safe to say he had a lot on his mind. 

“Your friend seems to be doing a well enough job of extending the olive branch.” Blaise commented to Tony, nodding his head in the red heads direction.

Tony grimaced. “Yeah, Romanov is good at that I guess. She has an innate ability to convey emotion while also remaining a stone cold bitch. I assume she is offering her own form of condolences now.”

Hermione and Blaise chuckled at the description thinking to them it sounded very Slytherin like. 

“That sounds nice but T’Challa won't accept then. Wakandans dont view death like we do. It's not the end to them, they see it as the start of something better. The stepping off point to their final resting place which is this beautiful world. They will celebrate the King's life when they return, but they will not mourn him like we will. “ Hermione commented. 

“Will you be heading back soon then?” Tony asked, sad to see his sister go again. 

Hermione turned and shared a look with Blaise who was watching T’Challa storm away from the red head with an expression they both knew too well. She looked back at Tony with a sad smile and shook her head.

“No I don't believe so, while I said that the Wakandans won't mourn. T’Challa will in his own way. He is a good man but he is not his father. I don't see us leaving until whomever is responsible for this is brought to justice. Hopefully it comes in the hands of the authority instead of from T’Challa himself but at this point I wouldn't be so sure.”

===========================================

Standing in the hallway of the CIA headquarters in Berlin, Hermione paces back and forth mumbling a mixture of obscenities and harsh words at the fact they were left behind.

“I'm just saying Zabini, it makes no sense. He should have just asked us and we could have done it in a fourth of the time without the whole media circus that came with it. Why even ask us to stay if he was going to lie to our faces. No wonder Kings went home, I have half a mind to declaw him when he gets here.” She huffed and Blaise laughed at the statement.

“Relax Granger I’m sure he was just trying to protect us in his own way.You know how he gets.” 

Natasha strolled up behind them as the door at the other end opened and the small convoy of people walked in heavily guarded. A small man in a grey suit was currently berating the three men they had brought in. 

“You’ll be provided with an office instead of a cell. Now do me a favor and stay in it!” He demanded before stalking off. 

“I don't intend on going anywhere.” T’Challa said, eyeing Steve in contempt. 

“No I don't imagine you do.” Hermione's sharp tone made him stutter in his steps as he looked up and saw her scowling with her arms crossed. “Had you told me you were bored I would have had a toy mouse sent to your room, or a scratching post maybe?”

Beside them Sam tried to hold in a snort but failed. T’Challa ignored him and had the good grace to look at the fuming brunette sheepishly.

“You are angry.” It was a statement not a question. 

“I am. I know you thought you had to do this alone but that's where you are wrong. That is why we are a team, a family, we do things together. Utilize us.” She said approaching him with Blaise beside her as Natasha approached Sam and Steve.

“For the record this is what making things worse looks like.” Natasha said as she fell into step.

“He’s alive..” Was the only response Steve gave as they walked away.

=======================================================

Tony had just gotten off the phone with Secretary Ross, it wasn't so much a conversation so much as an opportunity for the man to go on a long winded tirade and voice every one of the things he was unhappy about. Between his voice and the explosion he wasn't sure which had done more damage to his hearing. 

Steve was there and was unhappy as he had been the last few weeks. He didn't see how serious of a situation they had all now found themselves in. In his mind this was still the 1940s and he was the only man with a plan to save the world from those pesky Nazis. Instead of the fact that it wasn't all on them anymore, there were law enforcement and specialty teams that could handle 85% of the threats that came up nowadays. His whole policy of being a shield for the world would end up biting them all in the ass he knew it. He just had to figure out a way to get him to see that and sign the accords so he could make the last 72 hours go away.

He stopped pacing next to Steve and sat down pulling a little black box from his pocket.

“Hey, you wanna see something cool? I pulled something from Dad's archives. Felt timely.FDR signed the Lend-Lease bill with these in 1941. Provided support to the Allies when they needed it most.” Tony said as he opened the box and showed Steve the matching set of pens.

“Some would say it brought our country closer to war.” Steve said with a joking tilt to his voice but his eyes didn't convey that he was anything less than serious.

“See? If not for these, you wouldn't be here. I'm trying to . . . what do you call it? That's an olive branch. Is that what you call it?” Tony replied with a huff pulling on his tie to loosen it but only notting it tighter.

Steve looked around the room as if he were searching for someone. “Is Pepper here? I didn't see her.”

Tony groaned pulling on the knotted fabric again but this time a little more agitated. “We're kinda . . . well, not kinda . . .”

“Pregnant?” Steve guessed, surprised.

The door to the room opened and an amused voice answered him. “Lord he better not be.” 

A small brunette with curly hair entered the room without so much as a knock, having overheard the previous conversation. She was carrying three to go cups in her hands and balanced them gracefully as she crossed the room to sit them on the table. Placing one of the cups in front of Tony and leaning down to kiss his cheek before she reached up and undid his tie for him with her delicate fingers. 

Steve watched the display with wide eyes that seemed to grow even larger at the look of relief that crossed Tony's face followed by one he had never seen on the man before. It was so strange to see Tony Stark look at another human with such love and devotion. Unconsciously Steve felt himself adjust his collar as if he had walked in on a private moment between the two.

“Please tell me this isn't that hot leaf water you are so fond of.” Tony asked before lifting the cup up to his nose and taking a deep breath.   
“Of course not.” She scoffed. “Whether you like it or not I couldn't care less, but I wouldn't trust the Germans to know a good cup of tea. Now a good pint sure, or even mulled wine, maybe. But no, it's coffee and..” She opened her bag and pulled out two white bags handing one to Tony and tossing the other to Steve who didn't seem to realize the other cup was for him. “I managed to snag you some authentic german streussel. So you are welcome.” She turned to Steve raising an eyebrow. “Both of you.”

This seemed to stir Steve into motion; he immediately stood up and extended a hand towards Hermione with a small smile on his face. 

“I’m sorry ma’am, thank you, I’m Steve Rogers.” 

Hermione looked down at Tony with a smile and he just rolled his eyes as she extended her hand out to shake Steves. She gave him her best smile.

“It is an absolute pleasure to meet you Captain Rogers. I have heard so very much about you over the years. I am Hermione.”

“The pleasure is mine Hermione. How long have you and Tony been together?” He asked innocently and was taken back when both people on the other side of the table balked at the statement before looking at each other and making identical gagging faces. 

“Oh no no no no…” Hermione started shaking her head, her curls flopping back and forth.

“Yeah no, gross, absolutely not.” Tony continued for her. 

Steve's look of shock and confusion had them both chuckling.

“Sorry Cap, this treasure right here is my sister Hermione.” Tony explained.

If it was possible for Steve's eyes to pop out of his face they would have for sure at that moment. He found himself turning his head to look between the man he had known for years now and the small woman beside him. He was searching for similarities between the two but didn't find many. He assumed they had the same face shape, Tony's beard just accentuated his jaw line. Their hair color was the same shade of honey brown, and their eyes while not the same color both were the same shape, although Hermiones seemed bigger and more doe-like on her small face. She was much smaller than Tony and himself, and had naturally curly hair that was hanging free down her back. He wouldn’t ever admit it to Tony but he found her very easy on the eyes. Where Stark had a natural stuck up look to him, he found himself wanting to smile at her. She had a friendly disposition. He remembered seeing her now talking to T’Challa when they entered headquarters and even though she was angry and you could tell due to her posture, her eyes still were warm and he could see that she cared deeply for the wakandan prince. 

It was only after an annoyed throat clearing that he snapped out of his inspection of the two. With a blush he coughed awkwardly before apologizing.

“Sorry, it's just that was the last thing I expected to hear. However after meeting Clint's family I guess I shouldn't be so shocked that others have an unknown family squirreled away. I just can't believe you managed to stay out of the press, I didn't think anything you did was private.”

Tony rolled his eyes while Hermione snorted taking her seat next to Tony and starting on her coffee. 

“Yeah well I got lucky with Hermione. She understands the need to stay out of the press so to speak and it makes me appreciate her all the more. Plus it was the very least I can do, it was Mom and Dad's greatest wish, that she got to grow up in as close to normalcy as they could grant her. So I have tried to keep it going as long as I can. I don't want Dad coming back and haunting me from beyond the grave.. Or heaven forbid Mom!” He said with a shiver. 

Steve smiled at the siblings. 

“You know, I'm glad Howard got married. I only knew him when he was young and single.”

Tony held a hand up to his heart in a mock display of shock. 

“Oh really you all knew each other! Hermione can you believe this, our dear old dad knew THE captain America! He never saw fit to mention that to us!” He said slinging an arm around his sister. 

Hermione put a hand to her chin like she was deep in thought. “Wait a minute Tones… Now that I think about it I think he may have mentioned it a time or two.. Or ten.. Or a thousand.” She laughed morphing her expression into a deadpan look that made the two men laugh.

“Ugh! God I hated you.” Tony said exasperated.

Hermione nodded. “He did, of course it was hard to take him seriously since he was pouting in his Captain America Jammies so..” She snickered and backed away quickly before Tony could get her in a headlock.

“You're one to talk! Didn't you sleep with a Captain America pillow?” Tony laughed mock swinging at his little sister.

Hermione's mouth dropped open in a loud gasp/scoff. She turned quickly to look at Steve who was smiling at the pair but had his eyebrows raised high at the question. She quickly held her hands up in denial.

“It is not what it sounds like I promise! It was a shield shaped pillow! And now that I am thoroughly embarrassed I'm going to take my leave. Tony I am going to find T’Challa and Blaise, don't leave here today without telling me, we can have dinner at my hotel.” She kissed his cheek before turning to Steve.

“Steve it was lovely to meet you. I wish it was under better circumstances but I won't look a gift horse in the mouth.” she winked at him and was pleasantly surprised to see his cheeks darken. “If you are in town for a few days I would love to get coffee or lunch sometime and hear what kind of man my big bro really is.” She laughed when Tony groused under his breath.

Steve stuck out a hand again for her to shake giving her a genuine smile, surprised with as upset as he had been about Bucky before, the last half hour was actually very pleasant for him. He found himself actually wanting to take her up on the offer, something he never did. 

“I would like that, Thanks Hermione for the coffee and also for the laughs, I appreciate it.” 

===================================================

Without his sister in the room the atmosphere between Steve and Tony didn't feel as warm and welcoming. Not quite ready to jump into another argument about the accords Steve tried for a lighter tone.

“So how is your sister travelling with the Wakandans. I thought their whole deal was strict national security. Hell I didn't even know they were a country until recently.” He said with a small snicker.

Tony nodded as he chewed and swallowed a big piece of his breakfast before speaking. 

“Mi works for her government in the international cooperation division. She is unbelievably smart, which coming from me should say something. I mean the girl speaks seven languages and can read 2 or 3 more. She's like a walking encyclopedia. Sometimes I swear, she has a near eidetic memory so she can memorize laws and customs easily.” He smiled fondly. “You should have seen her at the accords hearing she wasn't afraid to call out every bit that wasn't worded clear enough, and whenever someone tried to disagree she was able to tell them the exact page that supported her argument. Anyways.. She was snagged right out of boarding school for the job, they wanted her brain but also her face and heart. Not sure if you noticed but unlike me, Mi has the uncanny ability to actually care and she practically oozes kindness. But she's a firecracker when she needs to be, just ask Rhodey, even as a kid she gave us all hell when we pissed her off. So when you look at the big picture she is more than capable, and when the opportunity arose her minister created a position for her and her coworker to go to Wakanda and they fell in love with her and the rest is history.” He waved his hand dismissively but still had that kind of far away smile.

“She amazes me to be honest.” When Tony said the words Steve couldn't help but smile at the adoration in his voice. 

“My parents did their best, I know, but they were still distant and not cold, but well lukewarm at best. While the two of us may spin a good tale they really did ship her off overseas to live with my aunt and uncle. I saw her three months out of every year, if I was lucky. Then when our parents died she just adjusted flawlessly, she went off to Scotland and spent 10 months out of the year in a boarding school in the frigid highlands but it never made her cold. Then when my aunt and uncle passed away she could have left or done anything she wanted. I mean her bank account could fund a nation, but she doesn't even touch it for herself. Instead she uses it to build schools and orphanages and fund scholarships. Which I know you are thinking that sounds like a Stark thing to do, except she does it all anonymously. She doesn't like the spotlight, she doesn't want to be famous, she’s just good.” 

Steve sat wide eyed and amazed at what he had learned about the woman he had just met. She seemed so much at an opposite of Tony and the shock of that prevented his mouth from stopping spouting the next sentence.

“So she isn't anything like you then?” The words flew out of his mouth and he had to resist the urge to slap his hand against his mouth. Instead he gave an apologetic smile. 

Tony thankfully didn't take offense to the statement, instead he just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“Caught that did you?” He laughed. 

Steve shrugged and Tony continued. 

“No, in most ways we are polar opposites. I blame the age gap and the distance between us growing up. Not to mention the fact she didn't feel the need to live up to our father's legacy. But for every thing we are different in, there's something we are alike on. She has a quick temper and a penchant for revenge much like I do. However she will plan and bide her time for hers, where I announce my address on national television.” He snickered. “She’s loyal, almost to a fault. Before they pulled you from the ice, there was this civil unrest in her area of the world. It led to this well basically war and she found herself in the middle of it. She had more than enough resources to get away and live somewhere in peace but she chose to stay because it was important to her to see this oppressive group fall. She went through some shit I don't let myself think too much on, and when I found out how bad it was I was pissed. We didn't speak for a long time. But when I woke up in the hospital room after afghanistan she was there next to me, holding my hand. She looked me in the eyes and it was then that I knew maybe we were more alike than we ever assumed. I love her and she loves me, so we protect each other.”

“I'm glad you have someone there for you Tony. I know how important that is.” Steve said reaching out to pat the other man on the back. 

Tony nodded. “It is, and as on and off subject as it is, you have someone too. SIgn the accords Steve, let me make the last few days disappear and we can get back on track. We can get your shield back, bird brain can have his wings, we can get wanda reinstated…”

Steve's head jerked up. “Wanda? What about Wanda?”

Tony tried to wave him off explaining she was temporarily being held at the compound and that she was safe with Vision there. He said it was for her protection more than anything else.

“Give me a break Tony! SHe is a kid! How would you feel if that was your sister?” 

It was a low blow but Steve didn't care, he felt it needed to be said. However unbeknownst to Steve it was even lower than he imagined. Tony saw the similarities between the code named ‘Scarlet Witch’ and his literal witch of a sister. Seeing her being persecuted terrified him as well as inspired him to have them all acting legally as a group. He wanted to protect her from the mob mentality as well as herself. He wanted Hermione to have a chance to speak with the younger girl. They were not alike in their powers but he had hoped his sister could assist her in learning to manage them better so there wasn't a repeat performance of Nigeria.

“GIVE ME A BREAK! I'm doing what has to be done . . . to stave off something worse!” Tony exploded.

He only shook his head in disbelief when Steve tossed the pen back on the table and stalked out of the room. 

========================================================

Hermione had gone to find Blaise and T’Challa in another office space near the one Tony was in. She walked in to see T’Challa leaned forward watching the screen that was streaming from the holding room the winter soldier was in. He was spinning his father's silver ring between his fingers as he watched on in anger. Blaise was leaned back in his chair near the point of tipping, tossing a small ball that she had even reason to believe was a snitch up in the air and catching it over and over again. 

“Gentlemen.” She announced herself.

They both turned and looked at her offering her small smiles. T'Challa's looked pained and Blaises was more of a smirk that forced her to nudge his unsturdy chair when she walked by nearly sending him sprawling to the floor. 

“Cheeky witch.” He mumbled as he stood and adjusted the chair to sit further away from the place on the table she had plopped down on. 

“Is there not any audio?” She questions frowning at the screen seeing the dark haired man in the cells mouth move but not hearing anything.

“They did not offer it to us.” T’Challa said with a shake of his hand.

She turned to look at him and gave him a wink that had the corner of his mouth twitching. “Well if they didn't say we couldn't have it…” She drifted off and waved her hands, activating the audio in the room. 

They all turned to the screen to hear the deep gravelly voice of the man speaking. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He rasped out.

“He sounds like he is in pain, how bad did you scruff him up?” Blaise asked the prince. 

T’Challa was frowning. 

“I didn't. He is advanced, he was fine when he was brought in.” 

“It's the memories.” Hermione said sadly. “According to all my research James Barnes was born in 1917. That's a lot of years and a lot of memories. He was reported as KIA in 1945, but obviously that wasn't the case. So I would imagine that whatever was done to him allows him moments of lucidity. And in those moments he feels regrets like the rest of us.” Her voice was soft and it made the other two lean in to hear her as they watched the pain expression on the man's face. 

Before they could discuss it more the lights in the whole facility went out and the alarms started going off. They looked around confused trying to overhear what was happening when Steve and Sam sprinted past their door. 

T’Challa turned to them quickly. 

“I know I didn't reach out before but I am now. Help me find him.” 

The two wizards nodded. Giving each other a look that spoke more words than should be possible between the two former enemies.

“We will bring him in so he can receive justice. Not so you can reap your vengeance.” Hermione said, placing a hand caringly on his arm. “Do not let this consume you.”

T’Challa nodded before sprinting from the room. 

Blaise stretched and cracked his neck before smiling down at Hermione.  
“Alright Granger I’ll race you. First one who brings him in doesn't have to write the reports this week.” He winked before taking off out of the room, leaving Hermione standing there trying to quickly transfigure her heels into sneakers.


	3. chapter 3:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing HP or Marvel
> 
> Short Chapter before things get crazy.

“Evac all civilians. Get me a perimeter around the building, and gunships in the air!” The man in the grey suit from earlier, Everett Ross, was yelling commands into the radio.

Romanoff stepped quickly to catch up with Tony who was exiting the control room in a panic. 

“Please tell me you brought a suit.” 

Tony snorted. “Sure did. It's a lovely Tom Ford, three-piece, two-button. I'm an active-duty non-combatant, this was the last thing on my to do list for today.” 

Unbeknownst to the pair they were joined silently.

“If you don't have a suit you sit this one out Tony, I’m not joking. Let someone else bring Barnes in.” Hermione said as she fell into step beside them.

Jumping slightly in shock both Tony and Natasha stared at her in surprise. Tony's eyes drifted down and saw that she had on a pair of trainers with her outfit that he knew for certain she wasn't wearing with him a few minutes ago. He gave her a look that said ‘hypocrite’ but thankfully didn't voice his opinion allowed. 

“Gotcha, I’ll just stand by the doors and do my best flight attendant poses to direct everyone to their nearest exit.” He groused sarcastically. 

Hermione just smiled at him, her cheek dimpling slightly as she reached up and patted her brother on the top of the head like a dog. 

“Good boy.” She made a kissy face at him as she pulled away. “Be safe, I'll see you soon.” 

Once she said the words she took off toward a different exit while Natasha and he followed the direction they saw Sharon Carter run off in. Tony shook his head as he watched the brown curls disappear. He turned to see Natasha smirking at him. 

“I really do like her.”

================================================

She had found Blaise in one of the corridors, he was laying in a heap on the ground where he had been tossed into the wall. Or so she assumed as the plaster near him was cracked in several places. She knelt down next to him checking him for any serious injury before wandlessly waking him. 

“Innerverate.” She whispered holding his head in her palms, letting out a sigh in relief when his eyes fluttered open. 

“Merlin Granger, don't look so worried about me.” He joked trying to pull himself up by himself but accepting her assistance when she reached her hand out. 

“Don't let it go to your gigantic head. I was just worried about all the paperwork I would have to do if you were to die.” She rolled her eyes.

“Are you ok?” She asked seriously this time. 

He reached up to rub the back of his head that she was certain was throbbing terribly. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Bastard has a mean punch on him. If I could have pulled my wand I would have had the upper hand, but it's too crowded, people were running in and out. I didn't want to risk it.” He complained. “I don't know much as far as wandless defensive spells go, and I've never regretted it more.”

Hermione nodded having had the same thought as she was coming down the stairs. Most of her wandless abilities lied in either medical spells she learned to assist them all during the war, or ones she used on the daily. Summoning spells, cleaning spells, small glamorous, etc. She would need to tell Harry when she got home that she could use some refreshers on the topic. Even if she did believe she knew and could do more than most witches and wizards alive. The only one in her arsenal that she was pretty certain could help them was a tracer spell. 

She heard louder commotion near them and a sound that sounded familiar, like her brother's suit charging up and firing a blaster. She cussed climbing to her feet. That man, he could not just listen to her for one day.

“Blaise you get out of here and see someone in medical, if you have a concussion or broken bones we need to know. I have to go.”

She left the hall and followed the sound of fighting. Entering the room she watched as Tony zapped Barnes with a stun-burst before he could shoot a guard. Tony rushed him, firing again. Barnes, expecting it, ducked the blast then traded blows with Tony before firing the gun in his hand aimed right at Tony. Hermione gasped in relief to see that Tony had the Iron Man-glove over the barrel, blocking the bullet. He had just pulled the gun barrel loose when Bucky smacked him backwards, sending him flying over the cafeteria tables.

Natasha had jumped on him then and despite her rather impressive attempt in subduing him he still had the upper hand and had her pinned to a table where his metal arm was raised to swing at her. 

Channeling her magic best she could into her hands Hermione ran at the man and shoved him as hard as she could. Having trained the muggle way for years she was no slouch when it came to fighting ability and strength. Even given so, it would have been apparent to those paying any close attention that there may be more than what meets the eye to Hermione as the shove sent Barnes skidding across the floor. He stood and looked at her calculatingly before starting to move towards her. Hermione held up her hands in front of her in a placating gesture. 

“Ya tebe ne vrag!” She called out to him letting him know she was not his enemy. Given the files she had read on Barnes she assumed he would respond best to Russian.

He shook his head slightly at being addressed in a familiar tongue. His dark hair like a curtain flying over one eye before he came at her more quickly. 

Hermione sighed seeing this, if he wasn't going to surrender or snap out of this she needed to get her hands on him again to wandlessly place a tracking spell on him. She silently swore, this was going to hurt. 

Sue enough he plowed into her hard, her body trapped between his and the wall, his forearm on her throat. 

“Vse moi vragi..” He ground out between clenched teeth as he looked down at her. 

Her heart hurt. He assumed everyone was his enemy. The poor thing what all had he gone through. 

“It doesn't have to be that way handsome.” She said in a whisper, barely having enough air to speak. She had reached her free arm up and touched the bare skin on his cheek, applying the tracking spell to him. Now she just had to hope he didn't kill her before she got a chance to use it. 

He looked completely surprised at her touch and pulled back barely an inch before seeming to shake the distraction and refocus on his task of destruction. He was leaning forward again when a hard kick to his left sent him sprawling. 

“I will take it from here Hermione.” T’Challa said as he stood in front of her as she slunk to the floor in relief. She watched as he made an offensive move towards Barnes pushing him further and further back until they left the room entirely. 

She moved to stand, quickly going to assist Tony and Natasha up and out of the building to where hopefully Blaise had already found medical personnel and they could be seen. Natasha had a few visible bumps and scrapes and would likely be bruised, but Tony was hit for the first time in a long time without his suit on, and she needed to be sure he hadn't broken anything. 

Relief was evident on Blaises face when she emerged from the building with Tony and Natasha at her side. He was standing with two paramedics who had wrapped his head with gauze to help with the bleeding. He waved them over.

Natasha wanted to refuse to be seen, same as Tony but one hard glare from her had them both approaching the paramedics for a once over. Blaise came up to her and held her back at arms length to examine her himself. 

“You alright then?” He asked her seeing the slight discoloration on her throat. 

She nodded. “Better than you I imagine. I tagged him, so now I just have to track him. We should go to our room first though. I want to change and then I will have a chance to heal us both.” 

“Are you going to tell your brother?” Blaise nodded his head in Tony's direction. 

Hermione looked over his shoulders to see her brother swatting the hands of the paramedic away who was trying to shine a penlight in his eyes to check for a concussion. She coughed a small laugh away.

“Not right now. I watched him take on T’Challa and get the upper hand. I don't want him involved if he doesn't have to be. I think right now the best option is to wait until he stops somewhere out of the public view and then to bring him in our way. He is completely in winter soldier mode right now, I don't know how or if there is even a way to bring him back from that. Right now he is a weapon and we need to stop him.”

Blaise nodded looking over the crowd to see Sam Wilson looking around frantically for someone while holding a jacket in his hands.

“I think there is more to this than what we are seeing. I will find T’Challa and speak with him. You go get cleaned up and get some rest. I can heal myself just fine.” He winked at her before shoving her off.

She had only taken three steps when Blaise called out to her to stop.

“When he hunkers down somewhere you let me know. Don't go after him alone Granger. I'm serious.”

He rolled his eyes when instead of responding she gave him a mocking salute. She walked over to Tony and kissed his head before calling them both a ride to take them to their hotels and away from this shit show for the day.


	4. Chapter 4:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing Marvel or HP

Stepping out of the shower she frowned at the reflection in the mirror. Her fingers reached up to trace the large bruise that had formed on her throat. Damn, she thought, he had gotten her better than she thought. With a sigh she summoned a canister out of her bag. If there was one thing she would always be thankful of the Weasley twins for it was their invention of the bruise removal cream. She had used so much of it in her life she was sure it had affected her on a DNA level by now. SHe liberally applied the cream and watched as the deep purple and blues faded into a light yellow.

Still in a towel she walked through her hotel room, picking at her assortment of snacks while trying to listen to what the muggle news was reporting. It was when she turned to her suitcase that she noticed the blinking of her wand that she had deposited on her night stand.

Well that was odd. 

She didn't expect Barnes to stop moving for a few days. She thought he would try to get into deep cover. Yet it had only been a few hours and by the spells results he had been stationary for nearly half of that. Deciding it may be a fluke but better to be safe than sorry she grabbed some street clothes and got dressed quickly before grabbing her wand and apparating to the signal location.

=================================================================

She appeared in an old abandoned industrial warehouse. The place was massive and filled with older machinery, it would have been a perfect place to hide except for the fact the voices carried throughout the open air. She followed the sounds to see Barns was not alone. Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson were both standing near where they had him contained. His metal arm was held in some kind of gint vice. 

From the conversation she was hearing it seemed Barnes was now cognizant to what was happening around him, he no longer saw Steve as his enemy and was having a calm conversation with him. Hermione disillusioned herself and entered the room after the feeling of cold water rushing over her ended. 

“He wanted to know about Siberia, where I was kept. He wanted to know exactly where.” Bucky was telling them, concern evident in his tone.

“Why would he need to know that?” Steve asked. 

“Because I am not the only winter soldier.” Bucky dead panned. 

Hermione had heard more than enough times from Blaise that she was an obvious Gryffindor because she had no poker face whatsoever. A fact she loved to debate with them, as she had her moments of cunning from time to time. However this was not one of them. Being so taken aback from the information she just heard after all the research she had done herself she let out an audible gasp. The sound had all three men's heads snapping in her direction. Even though she was invisible, the sound was too obvious to be anything but another person.

Sam went to pull a small weapon and aim it in her general direction. Before he could get a shot off Hermione sent a stunner his way. Sam dropped to the ground the moment the red spark hit him.

“What the hell!?” Steve exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

Barnes who had watched it happen was now desperately trying to free his arm from the vice.

“Who is there?” Steve asked forming a human shield in front of Bucky. He eyed the weapon on the ground by the unconscious Sam and went to grab it but froze when she spoke up.

“Leave it there captain.” She called out making him search for the source of the sound again. “Just back up next to Barnes and I promise I won't hurt you.” She said calmly.

Bucky snorted still trying to remove his arm. “Yeah tell that to Bird boy.”

She let her allusion slip and was instantly in front of them. Her hands held up showing them she meant no more harm.

“Mr. Wilson is fine. He will wake up on his own in a few minutes none the wiser.” She exclaimed. 

“Stark?” Steve questioned, thoroughly shocked.

“I haven't gone by that name in years, captain. If anything it's Granger, however I would prefer you just call me Hermione.” She gave him a small smile. 

Bucky had moved the vise enough to wiggle his arm through and had just pulled it out and was turning for her when she cast a silent immobulus, freezing him in place.

“Ah ah ah Barnes, I've already let you bruise me once today, I am not about to give you the chance to do it twice. Plus I am much more equipped to handle you here than I was in public.”

“You're enhanced?” Steve sked.

SHe shrugged her shoulders. “Something like that. Now listen, I don't want to hurt either of you. But I need you to tell me exactly what you meant when you said you're not the only winter soldier. I have done years worth of research on you, I have never come across another name. How many are there, who are they?” She questioned. 

Bucky unable to move to do anything else took a deep breath and answered her. He started the story with the night he was tasked with stealing five bags of serum to create super soldiers. The four men and one female soldier selected were top of the line, best of the best. He said the serum made them near feral. The doctor barely had control over them. Steve commented that the man had commented he wanted to see an empire fall.

“With these guys he could do it. They speak 30 languages, can hide in plain sight, infiltrate, assassinate, destabilize, They can take a whole country down in one night. You'd never see them coming.” Bucky said and the three of them mirrored each other's expression.

“Bloody hell. This is a nightmare.” Hermione said, turning to Sam and waving her hand to wake him up. 

Steve left her side and went to help his friend. Hermione turned back to Bucky and gave him a calculated look. 

“If I release you, do you promise not to fight me again?” 

He returned her look. “Don't see why I would doll, you have the upper hand on me for sure.” he said and his body sagged in relief when the spell was dropped. He crossed the space to approach her. Speaking lower where the others couldn't overhear. “Did I hurt you before?”

She waved his words off before tugging at the collar of her t-shirt showing him the faint yellow bruising there. “Just a bruise, and I have a healing cream for it so no harm done. Besides I went toe to toe with the winter soldier and walked away relatively unscathed. It's a hell of a bragging point, practically the highlight of my trip.” She winked at him and to her surprise he cracked a small smile. 

“Glad I could be of some service. Now, tell me about your abilities. I haven't seen anything like you before.” Bucky asked and before she could respond Sam spoke up from behind them obviously just now filled in from Steve on what had happened. 

“I think we would all like to hear this.”

She gave him her best grimace. Hoping it conveyed as her being genuinely sorry.

“I really am sorry about that, just I didn't much feel like getting shot today. See I was supposed to bring my partner with me when I went after Barnes, and if I got shot after not listening to him, he’d never let me live it down.” She said. 

“But well, I am not enhanced, I am a witch.”

“Like Wanda?” Steve asked.

Hermione shook her head. “No, she is enhanced. Her powers were given to her through the infinity stone. I was born with mine. There are more reasons Tony kept me a secret than just saving me from the press.” She said.

“What can you do?” Bucky asked, looking at her with a mix of curiosity and concern.

She looked over her shoulder at him and gave a small shrug. “It would probably be easier to say what I can't do, which isn't much to be honest. Like any physical skill those who practice magic get better at it, and not to brag but I have practiced a lot.” 

“Why do we not know about your people. How could Shield or Hydra not know about the existence of Magic?” Steve asked, seemingly floored by the information.

She gave him a small smile. We are in hiding.. In plain sight most of the time. We have laws that we all follow to keep us hidden, and we have people there to stop you non-magicals from getting too close. We have spells that wipe memories of those who saw what they shouldn't. It's a well oiled machine that has worked since the 1500s. The witch trials were real, just they never caught the real witches. We vanished after that.. But we still know all about you. We make it a point to with as close as you all are to us in terms of gifted or enhanced.”

“I think I need to sit down.” Steve said as Sam and him both flopped ungracefully onto the floor. The very world they were so sure of just changed in front of them. It was finding out aliens were real all over again.

“Are you going to be in trouble for telling us? You said you had laws.” Bucky spoke from behind her and she turned to face him. She was taken aback by the caring look on his face. “Or are we starting some kind of rag tag group of fugitives here.” The joke made Steve snort behind them.

“Um, no I won't be in trouble, well not for telling you at least. Technically yours and Steve's enhancement qualifies you as a being in our world, and I could probably press that I only saw Wilson with his wings on and assumed he was a Veela. They wouldn't believe me, but they don't like giving me a hard time, I did a lot to get our world where it is, so they kind of owe me.” She smirked. “However, I will be in trouble with my partner once he finds out, and it will probably upset T’Challa that I won't be bringing you in. I can’t in good conscience do anything with you until we take care of the threat in SIberia.”

“It would have been a lot easier if we learned this a week ago.” Sam said and Hermione chuckled at how exhausted he already sounded. 

“We need to call Tony.” Steve sighed rubbing the area between his brows. 

“No, he won’t believe us.” Sam said.

“Maybe not, but he will believe his own sister.” Steve pointed a finger at Hermione who frowned.  
“Unfortunately even if he did believe us, Tony signed the accords. His hands are officially tied now. If we bring him into this he will have to tell someone, probably Secretary Ross and then it will be held up in conferences and debates. And in the meantime Barnes will be in prison or worse, and the elite death squad of super soldiers will be let loose in the world. No, Tony can't know. Neither can T’Challa he is hurting and wont think rationally on this at the moment. No, I say we are on our own on this gentlemen. Even with my magic the thought of 5 more of you.” She pointed to Bucky. “Kind of scares me.. I hope we are enough.” Hermione sighed.

Sam stood up a thoughtful look on his face. “We may not be on our own. I know a guy I can call.” 

Steve clapped him on the back. “In the meantime we need to lay low. If you found us this quickly I don't want to risk staying here any longer.” 

Hermione nodded before pulling her wand. “Just one last thing before we go, That way if my partner traces my magical signature on this he will follow it here where we won't be anymore.”

She waved her wand and a bright bluish silver light burst from the tip before it took a corporal form of a small otter. The glowing beast did a few circles in the air while the men watched with amazement. The otter stopped in front of him and waited for her message.

“Hey Zabini, just wanted to let you know I am ok. I may or may not have done exactly what you told me not to, but that's neither here nor there. Listen there are other factors at play and I won't be bringing Barnes in right now. Please stay with T’Challa, try to explain to him that this isn't a slight against him but what needs to be done. You have trusted me before Blaise. I am asking you to do it again. I will send word if I get into any trouble.”

She finished and backed up. The glowing form nodded her direction before shooting off towards the wall and disappearing. 

“Magic.” Steve and Bucky both said at the same time. Turning to smile at each other when they realized it.


	5. Chapter 5:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing HP or Marvel  
> Thanks for the love and support
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .

He was stalking down the halls trying to make it to the garage before the Wakandan prince left. Rhodey had been right on his heels as the two of them maneuvered around the large groups of people milling about. 

It had been a few hours since he had gone to find his sister only to find an empty hotel room. Her phone left on the bed, no note or instructions as to when she would be back. He needed to talk to the Prince, or one of her coworkers to make sure she was alright. He hadn't gotten a close enough look at her when she stopped by the ambulance to see him but he could see the start of a bruise around her throat and that her voice had come out a bit scratchy. For all he knew she had serious injuries and had been taken away to be treated.

“Hey! Hold on a second!”He called out when he saw the Prince about to step into the car with the younger co-workers of Hermiones. They were surrounded by a few women who looked the textbook definition of serious. 

To his surprise the pair halted in their steps and turned to him.

“My sister, have you seen her? She is missing from her room and she left her phone.” He asked them.

Blaise exhaled through his nose in as close to a snort as a pueblooded bloke such as himself would allow. “Your sister Mr. Stark is a menace.”

Tony couldn't fight the small grin that picked up the corner of his mouth as Rhodey behind him laughed out “Tell us something we don't know.” 

“Ok, I will give you that. What has she done now? Is she ok?” Tony asked not as worried now that the two men in front of him seemed more exasperated than concerned.

“Granger sent a message. She tracked Barnes down on her own despite my direct insistence that she not do so. Then she refused to tell me where they are or what she is doing, only that she would let us know if she needed help.” He made a disgusted face. “She is going to need help when I get my hands on her.” He growled.

Tony was stopped from responding when T’Challa reached up and put a hand to Blaises chest in a comforting but halting gesture. 

“I know you are worried but if anything Hermione has proven over the years she can handle herself. All we can do now is prepare for when she does reach out.” 

“Actually we may be able to do more than that. Ross is giving me 36 hours to bring in Barnes, as well as Rogers and Wilson. He doesn't know my sister is with them, thank God, but he is furious. If we don’t get to them first they will send in someone else on shoot first orders. I can't have Hermione caught up in that. I need your help. You help me find them, you get Barnes.” Tony offered to the Prince. 

T’Challa looked up at Blaise for a second only for him to nod his head. “We will assist you as much as necessary. When this is finished Barnes comes to Wakanda with no questions asked.”

“Deal.” Tony stuck out his hand and the pair shook on it.

=====================================================

“We need to get our stuff back.” Sam said from his laid back position on one of the two double beds in the room.

At the sight of Steve nodding his head in agreement Hermione took the bait and asked. 

“What stuff?” 

Sam turned his head towards her. “My wings and Cap's shield. They took them from us when we were taken into the headquarters.” 

She snorted a laugh. “Wings? Really? I thought Tony was kidding about that. The shield I understand,” She turned towards Bucky who was acting sentinel at the small window. “What about you handsome, do you have some sort of gimmick you need back too?” She said with a smile.

Bucky returned a fraction of the grin. “Not unless you count this doll.” He pointed to his metal arm. “But they luckily left it attached for me.” 

“It can come off?!” Sam exclaimed only to be hit in the face by a pillow courtesy of Hermione. 

“He was making a joke Wilson.”

Sam grumbled, tucking the new pillow behind his head. “Well how was I supposed to know, I don't think these old guys would know humor if it bit them in the ass.” He said with a wink only to be swatted in the head, this time by Steve.

“Language.” 

Sam just gave Hermione a ‘is he serious’ face and they both exploded in laughter. The two super soldiers having to crack smiles at how light it was. Steve couldn't remember the last time he heard real laughter like that from a broad. Natashas always sounded forced and dark in nature. But Hermiones was different, it was musical and made you want to laugh along with her. 

“Alright alright, enough out of the peanut gallery!” He chuckled, swatting them both with pillows. “We need a plan. Where we four are capable in our own rights, we still aren't certain what we will be walking into. Sam you said you may know a guy, I think we should call in Clint and Wanda too. They are the only ones who didn't sign the accords and so won't get in trouble for helping us.”

Sam stood and nodded, getting his jacket and hat and going to find a phone to make a call on. 

“You wouldn't happen to have a location of Banner would you?” Hermione asked with a sigh as she laid back on the bed covering her face with her hands. 

Steve chuckled. “No, looks like the big guy will be sitting this one out.”

“Thats unfortunate.” She said laying her arms out to the side taking up all the space at the end of the bed. “I have 100 questions off the top of my head to ask the Hulk and at least 90 of them have to deal with how he can keep his pants on during transformation, I mean what are those things made out of!?” She drifted off in a fit of giggles.

“You know you are taking this much better than I imagined.” Steve said looking over at her with a mix of confusion and fondness.

Hermione shrugged. “Yeah, well I’ve had a very strange life. Because of this I consider myself to be a bit more open minded than the average human. I've gone up against mountain trolls and fifty foot snakes and werewolves, and that was before I hit puberty. Preparing to take on a group of genetically modified super soldiers with a group of well practical superheroes… that just sounds like a tuesday.” She leaned up to smile at them both.

“I like her.” Bucky said with a smirk to Steve who rolled his eyes in response. 

“Because she reminds you of yourself you conceded yuck.” 

They all shared in a laugh when Bucky just shrugged.

===========================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this story has been slow going, I have had some issues with what I want to put in it as I have another HP/Marvel crossover story that will part of a series. I dont want to have too much repetition but hopefully I have it figured out now. 
> 
> Have a great day!


	6. Chapter 6:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing HP or Marvel
> 
> Thank you for the love and support!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .

Steve flicked the phone closed and gave a nod to Sam. Both of them rising to their feet. 

“Ok Sharon said she can meet us with our things under the overpass of the bridge in 45. If we leave now we should be there just in time.” 

Hermione tossed him a set of keys from the side table. 

“This is the worst car i could find. I honestly don't even know if you will fit in it or not.” She smirked. “But no one will be looking in it for you I am certain.”

Steve gave her a warm smile pocketing the keys. The leaving pair seemed to take a deep breath and look over the room. A concerned look mirrored on their face. Steve cleared his throat.

“You sure you are going to be alright here by yourselves?” He asked.

Bucky and Hermione shifted slightly to look at one another before turning their eyes back Steve, giving him a disapproving sigh.

“I'm really not sure which of us should be more offended.” Hermione said with a chuckle. “Either I shouldn't feel safe here with Barnes, or he shouldn't feel safe here with me? Either way I'm offended for the both of us. Now go get your star spangly stuff back, I assure you we will be just fine until you return.” 

Steve laughed sheepishly, Sam louder. Giving them a goodbye they left and headed to the meet up leaving Bucky and Hermione in the room alone. They sat in relative silence for over twenty minutes before she felt oppressed by it and finally spoke up. 

“I know we don't know each other well, but I can tell you are worried. I watched your expression when you were being questioned. You fear the words still in your head.” She said and watched as he stiffened. “I am not trying to upset you but I can understand what you are feeling. In the magical world we have spells that mimic mind control, I have seen it in action a time or two. I also am very familiar with mind and memory manipulation. If you wanted to, I could take a look and see if there was a way I could create a block around the words for you. Or even remove them entirely. It's not fair that you have to live everyday worried they will summon the soldier back.” 

He seemed deep in thought at this. His shoulders that he had held so tightly since she had first seen him seemed to lower on their own. He left his post at the window and sat down gingerly at the end of the bed she was occupying. When he spoke his voice was gravely, filled with emotions.

“I'm not sure what you are going to find in there. I don't know if there will be much of anything to be honest.”

She nodded letting him know she understood where his hesitancy stemmed from. She licked her lips that had gone dry with her mouth, trying to think about the best way to approach the next question.

“ What ah.. What do you remember.. from before.” She got out without her voice shaking too much.

He had a far away look in his eyes as he responded.

“I remember events from my life. But none of the emotions that logically I know should be tied to them. It’s like I watched a movie of them playing back in my head. I can see them and learn the facts of them but that guy I see in them doesn’t feel like me. He seems like an actor and I can’t relate to it. I see Steve and I know him. I know that I know him but that flash I see in his eyes that friendship and camaraderie and hell even love all fused into one. I can’t replicate that because all my feelings are gone.” He finished almost bitterly. Mourning the feelings he was missing. 

She nodded sadly, placing a comforting hand in his real arm. The warmth of her skin melding with his own.

“Well hopefully we can fix that. If the memories have come back on their own then perhaps the emotions are still locked away. I can try to do that for you while I try to lock the words away for you.”

“What will you be able to see?” He asked and she could hear the unease in his voice.

“Whatever you have available really. I won’t be prying into any old missions, that’s not the end goal. However anything you think of really hard will be pushed to the front. So keep that in mind.” She gave his arm a last squeeze before slowly pulling it away, her fingertips keeping contact until his hand. 

He nodded looking down at his arm. “So I should try to focus on my earlier memories then?”

She gave him a smile trying to lighten the mood. “Yes and try to steer clear of any memories of you in the showers. She winked. Otherwise I will get an eye full.” She gave him a cheeky wink.

He chuckled. His long hair covering his face as he bent forward enough to close over half the distance between them. She could feel his body heat radiating against her, the puffs of air from his mouth on her face.

“And if that was something I was ok with?” His voice was husky but the look in his eyes was guarded as if he was prepared to be turned down.

“Well.” She cleared her throat trying to will away her blush. “That is something we could discuss once we are done.” 

When she looked up and made eye contact with his pale green eyes she realized that was what he was hoping to hear. The corner of his mouth twitched up in a smirk and he pulled himself further on the bed, turning to face her completely. He took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders.

“Then by all means doll, let's get started.” 

==========================================================

Hermione spent the better part of a half hour going through Bucky's memories trying to find the trigger words. She was expecting to come across them all at one time and to be able to cage them all off together when she did. What she wasn't expecting was for each word to be hidden in the back of individual memories that linked to it. 

That made the act much trickier than she had hoped. She wanted to be done before Steve returned to tell him the good news and hopefully reunite the two friends with Bucky's feelings returned. At the rate this was going it was going to take multiple sessions, she could already feel the head ache they both would be suffering from when she was done. 

The memories came in random order to her, and she was glad. Not knowing that if the words came in order she would accidentally trigger his winter soldier training. The first she came across didn't surprise her, Freight Car. She knew from her research that this was the last moment Bucky was only James Buchanan Barnes. She drifted through the memory of his pain and panic. She could feel the terror rush through her and her heart broke at the desperation in Steve's eyes as he tried to reach for him. She almost pulled out of his mind when his grip faltered and he fell. As he was free falling and the fear was at its peak she heard the word. FREIGHT CAR. It was loud and it made her so angry that that fear was felt each time the words were triggered. Mentally creating a box for him she put the word in it and locked it. Moving on to the next memory.

This time the memory was happy. It was of a younger Bucky leaving basic training. You could feel the excitement in his steps as all the boys around him were talking about what they would do during their brief freedom before they shipped out. Hermione chuckled at the brass way men spoke to each other when there wasn't a woman around to whip them in shape. She heard enough euphemisms for getting it on that she would never run out. Bucky smiled and laughed through it all. When he left the others she watched him head confidently in a direction. For a moment she was afraid she would accidentally see him in a compromising situation soon as he knocked happily on an apartment door. 

She let out a chuckle when the door swung open and instead of an attractive girl coming into focus it was Steve pre serum. As soon as the door was cleared the two migrated together, grabbing each other in a bear hug. There was so much happiness in that one hug that she couldn't help but smile with them. 

HOMECOMING. 

The word was there and she felt anger rise in her chest again, how dare they taint this perfect memory. She quickly boxed up the word and pulled out of Bucky's head. Easing them back to normal she watched as emotions flashed in his eyes. 

“Let me know if that worked, I was only able to get to two, but even with that it should make quite the difference.”

His eyes were still wide as she watched him going through the memory, a ghost of a smile falling on his face. 

“He was so small then.” He chuckled and Hermione joined him.

“Yes, I didn't realize how changed he was pre serum. It must have been quite a shock to you when you saw him changed. It seems like the two of you were very close.”

He nodded she noticed a small blush on his cheeks. 

“Steve, well he was more than my best friend. He was my family but also not. I don't know. It's hard to explain. He was like coming home for me. We both had it rough, but we had each other. I feel that again.” He put a hand on his chest. “Whatever you did, I can remember that.”

She gave him a wide smile. “I am so happy to hear that. I understand the feeling and believe me it isn't strange. My best friend and I have been inseparable since we were 11. We have been through hell and back and it doesn't matter if it has been 5 minute since we last spoke or 5 months, I know that no matter what we will be there for each other. For a long time people assumed we were lovers, but it was never sexual, but it was always more than familiar love. It's like having a soulmate for a best friend. I consider myself to be lucky, I hope you do as well.”

He nodded, tilting his head some in question. “I do, I think I am very lucky that of everyone on this earth out to get me, somehow you turned up in that warehouse.”

Now it was her turn to blush. “Well there wasn't much luck to it at all, I simply distracted you by calling you handsome and slipped a tracking spell on you.” She bit her lip to keep from nervous giggling. 

His smirk would be the death of her, she was sure it was illegal to look that good with just a quirk of a lip. “Ah I see, even as a brainwashed zombie I was still affected by you flirting with me. It seems even the winter soldier couldn't pass up a pretty face.”

She did laugh then. “Well you got a good look at it. You did pin me against the wall after all.” SHe winked. “Of course you were kind of trying to strangle me at the time.” 

The mattress shifted as he leaned even closer. He lifted his hand and moved the edge of her collar to see the faint yellow of the disappearing bruise around her neck. 

“I am sorry about that, you know.” He said in barely a whisper but him being so close she heard it perfectly. 

She shrugged nonchalantly. “All is forgiven.” She said looking up to meet his eyes which now were filled with a different emotion and it was one she was certain her own mirrored. 

She felt the weight of his gaze as it traced her face and neck before slowly glancing over her lips. 

“You know,” he started, voice deep and husky. “I think it's only fair if I kiss it to make it feel better.” He finished with his tongue darting out to moisten his full lips. 

Hermione shivered at the movement and it didn't go unnoticed as he creeped even closer. “Well. If I am anything I am fair.” She started only to be cut off when his lips found hers.


	7. Chapter 7:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing HP or Marvel  
> Happy Thanksgiving to my American Readers!  
> Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .

Of all the things Steve expected to see when he walked back into the hotel room, the last on that list was the two left behind literally crying with laughter on the bed. Steve stuttered in his steps, his best friend that he had seen nothing but frowns and grimaces from since being reunited was grinning ear to ear. His cheeks were pinked and his eyes were glassy from the tears brought about from laughing so hard. His hair was mused, which Steve assumed was from the way the two were sprawled out on the bed. 

He had to bite back the pang of jealousy for seeing him behaving that way around Hermione and not him. This girl was practically a stranger and yet she had succeeded where he had failed. 

“Quit laughing at me! I was a child! I didn't know what else to do!” She cried through her giggles.

“Yeah but still, your first thought was to light the guy on fire! I mean c’mon!” Bucky chuckled deeply, his hand going to hold his stomach.

“Who did you catch on fire?” Steve asked, announcing his presence. 

Bucky turned to look at him while Hermione just tilted her head back on the bed, now looking at him upside down. Her hair was down and wild about the bed in a mess of curls. Her own face was blushed and her big eyes were shining. Steve had to admit she made a very appealing picture. Which may be why Bucky was able to interact with her so smoothly. He had always had a way with dames. 

“Her teacher!” Bucky answered with a laugh. “Think of all the times we wanted revenge on Mr. Conners back in the day. When he would penalize you for missing classes when you were sick. If only Hermione was there she could have taken care of him for us!”

Steve had to control his reactions to keep from stumbling. He remembered. Bucky just gave him a memory that had nothing to do with the war or after. 

“Right except for I was like negative seventy years old..” Hermione was saying rolling her eyes but she didn't miss the look of surprise that passed Steve's face. 

“You remember?” Steve asked, his voice scratchy like he was trying to contain the emotion there. 

Bucky rolled over to the side of the bed and sat there. His legs hung over the side and his arms resting on his knee in a relaxed manner. 

“I do, it's getting better every time we go back in.” He said and then elaborated at Steve's confused expression. 

“Hermione has magic that can help reverse what they did to me. It’s helping to remove the control they have on me. She's taking out the triggers they left there. Unfortunately it's exhausting, on both of us. So we have had to take a break, but I do feel much better. Lighter I guess, and the emotions that were blocked for me are coming back. I feel more now.” He said and then shot a wink at Hermione who blushed. 

Hermione sat up on the bed now trying to keep the crimson from her cheeks, but the memory of his full lips pressed against hers while his hands explored her body made that difficult. She shook her head a tiny bit to clear the thoughts.

“So.” She said brightly as to not give away where her mind just was. “Any luck tracking down a team?”

Steve gave her a smile and a nod coming over to sit on the bed across from them. Trying to adopt the care free persona that she and Bucky were exuding. 

“Yeah, Sams on his way to pick up his guy. I’ve never met him personally but from what I have heard he has some unique talents. He drove Sam crazy a few months ago and since then he has been adamant on trying to see him in action again. Then I have Clint going to get Wanda from the compound. We set up plans to meet at the airport, we can take a jet from there.”

The pair listening to him nodded along. Hermione was a bit excited to be honest. She had wanted to meet Wanda, the moniker they gave her, the scarlet witch, was intriguing. She knew she had gained her powers through experimentation, but she wasn't sure if it should classify her as a witch. From what she gathered she was more a telepath. But, she wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, if they got to work side by side she would welcome it. 

Hermione pulled out her wand and the other two looked at her in question.

“I just feel like I need to reach out to my brother before we leave. I won't tell him where or when we are going, but I basically did a vanishing act. If he didn't speak with my coworkers he will have no clue what happened to me and I don't want him to waste resources searching for me when I am not lost.” She twirled her wand around and smiled at the glowing otter that appeared. 

===============================================================

Tony shut the door behind him, effectively trapping him and the teenager in the tiny bedroom. He looked around slowly at the mismatched furniture and retro computer set up. He questions him immediately about the video of the boy in costume swinging around the city. He tries to deny it but once Tony finds the suit Peter realizes that the jig is up. 

“So you wanna look out for the little guy? You wanna do your part? Make the world a better place, all that, right?” Tony says in response to the reasoning Peter gave him for donning the costume and going out night after night.

Peter agrees with him although his words are shaky. Tony is about to speak again when a glowing shape pops up in front of them, dancing in a small circle before opening its mouth. 

“Tones..” His sister's voice speaks into the room and he sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. He is angry with her but hearing her voice makes him feel better knowing she is safe. 

“I have a feeling you may be mad at me.” The otter hung its head sadly and he could picture four year old Hermione doing the same holding something of his she accidentally broke when she went into his room without asking. “I am sorry if I worried you but this is bigger than we imagined Tones. Let Steve and I handle it alright, and then once it's all over we can sit down and talk this out. Just us, no CIA, no Secretary of State, just us good guys in a bad spot. Don't stress yourself out, drnk an actual water. JARVIS if you can hear me please make sure he is eating and drinking properly!” Jarvis activated on his watch and Tony sighed. 

“Just sit this one out Tones. I love you and I’ll be in contact when this is over. Dont do anything stupid. I will have all the stupid with me after all.” Then the little otter popped out of view leaving a frowning Tony sitting next to a wide eyed Peter Parker.

“Question!” Peter squeaked out. “What the heck was that? Follow up question who was that, another follow up, how did it just appear and disappear like that!” He was close to hyperventilation when Tony got an alert through JARVIS. 

“Sir, Vision is on the line. Ms. Maximooff has left the compound with Mr. Barton.”

Tony cussed under his breath, knowing this would only end worse for them all once the secretary got wind of it. He turned to Peter who was still mouthing questions to be answered. 

“So kid, you ever been to Germany?”

=========================================================================

Natasha walks into the room where Blaise and T’challa are sitting, the wakandan security eyeing her oddly. 

“I just spoke to Tony, his sister reached out to him asking him to sit this one out. She didn't say why, but that they could talk it out when it's over, no CIA or Accords, just the group of us.” She said and they shared a look before nodding and agreeing. 

“However the problem is that the CIA and everyone else is already involved. They gave Strk 36 hours to bring in Barnes and Rogers and Wlson, before they issued shoot on sight orders. Tony doesn't want his sister in the middle of this. He is afraid she will be caught in the crossfire should we sit back and do nothing. To make things worse Maximoff left the compound with one of our own that was supposed to be retired. So they are collecting people and we still don't know what to do. I know Tony hasn't told me everything. I know you,” She pointed at Blaise. “And Hermione are more than meets the eye. I just need to know if you will still come with us to stop them before they turn this into a war none of us win.”

T’Challa sat back in his seat, twisting his fathers ring around his finger. He looked up and made eye contact with Blaise who nodded. 

“We will help on the condition that Hermione and I only worry about each other, otherwise we are both considered Switzerland. We can't use our gifts in public and it isn't fair to try to pit us against any of you. We still want Barnes to face Wakandan justice, your secretary will need to be ok with that.”

Natasha looked like she had a million questions but let them go anyways. This wasn't the time to ask.

“We can do that.” 

============================================================================

Hermione walked back into the hotel room and dropped the glamour she had placed to walk down to the pizza place unnoticed. She heard two male voices deep in conversation so she waited quietly for them to finish before she announced herself. 

Turning the small corner she let out a squeak when she saw Steve was standing there in just a towel, having just gotten out of the shower. He was reaching for the change of clothes out of his go bag when he turned around to face her. His cheeks darkened with a blush when he saw her standing there wide eyed. 

“I am so sorry Hermione, I forgot to bring my change of clothes in and I wasn't expecting you back so soon.” He raised out trying to keep a tight grip on the towel with one hand while the other held his clothes to his chest..

Trying to not make it obvious she was ogling him she just waved him off with a chuckle.

“No problem captain, I first thought I entered the wrong room, but when I saw James I assumed I got dinner while he was getting the show.” She threw a wink his way and he let out a deep laugh.

“Plus Stevie, the last memory of mine she saw was me coming back from basic when you were still just a little squirt. She is probably just making comparisons.” He stood up from the bed giving Steve a heavy pat on the back before walking toward her. He leaned down and smacked a kiss on her cheek on his way past her to the pizza. 

Steve watched the exchange with raised brows, his blush fading some. Hemione on the other hand felt her whole body going hot. Not only was she standing mere feet away from a merely naked Captain America, but by brushing up against her on his way by Bucky bright back the memory of their kisses. She walked over to the window strategically placing herself in front of the AC. 

These men would drive her crazy by the end of the trip, or her hormones.. She wasn't sure which one yet.


	8. Chapter 8:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I ow nothing HP or MArvel  
> Thank you for the love and support

“Remind me again why I didn't just apparate and meet you all at the airport.” Hermione groaned as they hit another pothole jostling them all in the way too small yellow beetle. 

Steve and Sam were sitting in the front set while she and Bucky had squeezed themselves into the back. She had thought it made more sense for Sam to sit in the back with her given that they were the two smallest, but Bucky wasn't having it and crawled in behind her. She wanted to laugh at his blatant act of possessiveness but just let it go for now. 

“Because you wanted to experience riding in a cracker box for yourself?” Sam questioned smirking at her in the rear view mirror. 

She chuckled before groaning again when the next bump practically bounced her into Bucky's lap. Steve had hissed out an apology but she didn't blame him, she was pretty certain there were no shocks on the dilapidated old VW. She turned her head to apologize to Bucky but he was grinning at her and bouncing his eyebrows so she just rolled her eyes before returning her ass to the seat.

They pulled through the parking garage and continued going up until they reached an empty level. Steve pulled the car in a spot and parked. They took turns crawling out of the car, Hermione gratefully taking Stevs offered hands as she crawled through the front seat out onto the concrete. She squeezed his hands in thanks before roping them so she could use her hands to press against the car's boot and stretch. She groaned as her spine cracked with the movement and laughed when she saw the other three men doing the same. If the ride was rough on someone her side she couldn't imagine what it was like for three grown men, two of which were much larger than your average male.

They waited in silence until the squeak of wheels approaching on the asphalt alerted them to a vehicle heading their way. A big white van came into focus and pulled in next to them, roughly three spaces down. The driver door opened and shut and a man walked around the front coming to stop in front of them.

“Cap.” He greeted with a nod and a small smile as he took in the group. He sends the same nod to Sam and Bucky before turning to Hermione. 

“Ah baby Stark. It's a pleasure to meet you. Natasha has told me all about you.” He said and reached a hand out for her to shake. 

She took the hand offered and gave him a friendly smile. “Mr. Barton, the pleasure is all mine.”

Clint's eyebrows shot up his forehead. “OK maybe Nat didn't tell me everything considering she left out the fact you're british!” he laughed and hearing the sound of it Hermione joined him. 

She had heard a lot about Clint Barton aka Hawkeye throughout her years. He was a definition Shield agent for years, but then surprisingly had a secret family tucked away no one knew about. She wondered if he and Tony realized they were similar in that regard. Looking at him now she assumed maybe he did, but Tony probably didn't put it together.

“We’re sorry to pull you out like this, but you know we would have never called if it wasn't important.” Steve said as Clint moved to open the door, letting the woman in the passenger seat out. 

He waved him off. “No problem, you’re doing me a favor. Plus I owe a debt.”

“Wanda.” Steve nodded to her. “Thanks for having my back.” 

She rolled her eyes. “It was time to get off my ass.” She approached Hermione with an odd look on her face. Hermione having been excited to meet her met her half way. They both reached out their hands at the same time and allowed the other to sense their powers. Wanda startled looking surprised at what she was sensing. Hermione smiled and let out a pleased chuckle. It appeared she was right about the extent of the powers that made up the scarlet witch. While she held no magical powers she was full of supernatural ones. She wouldn't be surprised to know she had some squibs in her family tree and that whatever experimentation that was done on her and her brother was successful because of this. Yes, Wanda was powerful, and she didn't even know if the girl had realized the full extent to her powers yet. 

The two girls were interrupted by a clearing of the throat and bth blushed when they turned to see Steve and Clint staring at them amused.

“What about the new recruit?” Steve asked seeing they were one short.

Wanda sighed and shook her head while Clint groaned, moving to throw open the van doors. 

“I have no idea where you found him. Wouldn't shut at first, then tanked. We had to force some coffee down his throat once we arrived but he should be raring to go.” He said sarcastically as he threw the door open startling the man laying across the bench seat.

“WOAH!” He shouted trying to get his bearings. “What time zone is this?”

Hermione had moved back to their car to pull out their bags from the trunk. Bucky had come up beside her and was helping her to take out Sams and Steve's equipment. They heard Steve being introduced to Scott Lang and silently shook in laughter as he embarrassed himself over and over again. Even from her spot she could see the blush on Steves cheek as the man fawned over him.

Steve cleared his throat and explained that technically this mission was outside of the law, and that if he went along with them he could potentially get in trouble if they were caught. He was sure Sm had explained that to him before he but he just had to hear agreement for himself. He felt bad enough dragging the others into this, he didn't want them going in blind. 

“Well luckily I am used to working outside the law.”Scott replied with a self deprecating shrug.

Hermione scoffed. “Mr. Lang I do hope you aren't talking about the VistaCorps incident.” Her voice makes the others turn towards them. Scotts face bore a surprised expression, one at the british accent, and two at her knowing who he was at all.

He did a double take between her and Steve a few times before he comically shook himself and walked over to her with a hand raised. 

“Sorry, not used to having any of the big guns actually know who I am.” He said with a self deprecating chuckle. “And I am afraid we haven't been introduced, even if you know me by my less than stellar criminal record.”

Hermione shook his hand before giving him a smile. “Hermione Granger, and in Britain we are big on the Robin Hood types. You steal from the rich to give to the poor, that's legendary to us.” She winked. “Plus I was always a fan of the way you drove your former employees car into his pool.” She wiggled her eyebrows with a laugh.

Scott let out an embarrassed chuckle rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He looked around to see the others looking at him with raised eyebrows and amused expressions. 

“Yeah well at least my party tricks have gotten better over time.” 

Steve clapped his hands and got their attention, grabbing his shield from the hood of the car. 

“Alight lets get going. Barton, did you get a chopper lined up?”

Clint nodded poised to respond when the overhead speakers went off, speaking in German. She sighed, lifting her head in frustration at the words and Bucky cursed under his breath.

“They are evacuating the airport.” Bucky said when he noticed the others didn't understand. 

“Which means…?” Scott asked.

“My brother is here.” Hermione groaned at the same time Steve said “Stark.”

==================================================================

Steve and Hermione walked side by side under an underpass and then hurried towards the helicopter that was waiting for them. They were less than 100 feet from it when an electro-disabler was shot onto the top of it. They watched as the sparks fried the systems. They looked up to see Tony in his iron man suit landing with Rhodey dressed as war machine. 

“Wow, it's so weird how you run into people you know at the airport. Don't you think that's weird?” Tony said as the faceplate lifted and he approached them.

“Definitely weird.” Rhodey answered. “Hello again MiMi, lovely to see you, you know you look entirely too pretty to be hanging around an old airport.” He flashed his boyish grin and Hermione shook her head.

“Rhodes I told you not to flirt with my sister, especially not when I want to knock her head in. What the hell were you thinking?” He had turned to Hermione and his voice rose with every word. 

Steve took a step in front of her raising his hands. “Tony stop, listen to us for a minute. The doctor, the psychiatrist, he is behind all of this.” He was rushing to explain when a pop to their left had Blaise and T’Challa appearing in his Black panther suit.

“Captain, Hermione.” He greeted them both coolly.

“Your highness.” Hermione gave a cheeky boy that drew a smirk out of Blaise.

Tony rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. “ Anyway, Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you and your little group of misfits in. That was 24 hours ago.” He looked over at hermione. “Can you help a brother out?

“You're after the wrong guy.” Steve growled before Hermione could answer. She reached up to grab his hand and hold him back, knowing he was protecting Bucky from their reach. The movement did not go unnoticed by Tony whose eyes locked in on the action.

“He’s right Tones.” Hermione pleaded. 

Tony pointed between their connected hands and her. A judging look on his face.

“Your judgment is askew.” He said to her before rounding on Steve. “And your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday.”

Steve growled letting go of Hermione's hand to reach behind him and grab his shield, preparing himself for the inevitable fight. “And there are five more super soldiers just like him! I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can't!”

Seeing his extreme aggravation as well as his defensive pose Natasha tried speaking to him directly. “Steve . . . you know what's about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?”

Before Steve could answer Tony let out a loud groan. 

“We don't have time for this.” He cupid his hands around his mouth and shouted “Underoos!”

In a move no one saw coming, a small figure swung over the head of the group before shooting a white substance from his wrist that grabbed Steves shield a millisecond before a second blast encased Steves hands in the substance. Hermione jumped in shock looking at the mysterious goo deciding that it quite reminded her of spiderwebs.

“Nice job kid!” Tony addressed the blue and red clad form sitting on a scaffolding near them.

“Thanks. Well, I could've stuck the landing a little better. It's just the new suit… Well, it's nothing, Mr. Stark. It's--it's perfect. Thank you.” the boy stumbled out. Hrmione felt her head swivelling back and forth between her brother and this new person.

“Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation.” Tony groaned, rubbing his face with his metal hand.

“Okay. Cap . . . Captain. Big fan, I'm Spider-Man.” he boy pointed to himself and despite being confused Steve found himself nodding back to him.

“Yeah, we'll talk about it later. Just . . .” Tony sounded completely done now.

The boy didn't notice and raised a hand to wave at them all “Hey, everyone.”

Hermione, able to get past her shock of his entrance turned to her brother with narrowed eyes. The ends of her hair sparkled with rage. 

“ANTHONY STARK! IS THAT A CHILD??” She pointed at Peter up on the scaffolding who shied back at the anger in his voice. 

Tony glared up at Peter now placing the blame of his scolding on him. “ . . . Good job. Now I am in trouble.”

“You've been busy.” Steve said seeing the impressive group Tony had gathered, even now knowing the new recruit was a child he was impressed as he hadn't been able to free his hands yet.

Tony turned to Steve and glared at him. “And you've been a complete idiot. Brainwashing my sister with your good guy persona, dragging in Clint. 'Rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place. I'm trying to keep . . . I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart.”

“You did that when you signed.” Steve said calmly.

Tony scoffed, looking at Steve in disgust. “Alright, We're done. Hermione you are going to go back with the prince and your people. You are going to forget any of this even happened.” Then he directed the rest to Steve. “You're gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us. NOW! Because it's us! Or a squad of J-SOC guys . . . with no compunction about being impolite.  
Come on.”

Hermione felt bad when she heard the exhaustion in her brother's tone. She could see in his eyes he was honestly worried about how this would play out. She looked at the group that was gathered around him. He had some prize fighters on his side. T’Challa was something else entirely, she knew he and Steve had gone head to head before and it was an even match. Tony and Rhodey both had their suits which provided them with excess strength as well as fire power and flight. Natasha was a force to be reckoned with. What she lacked in powers or gadgets she made up for in skill. Looking at her now though, Hermione had a feeling she wasn't exactly sold on being on Tonys side of this. Then there was the new kid and she didn't know what he could do yet but was impressed by what little she had seen. She let her eyes drift to Blaise and saw he was already watching her.

He raised a brow as if questioning her as what she was going to do. She knew he didn't have a dog in this fight, he would help T’Challa to the best of his ability but he wouldn't harm anyone. Nor would she, They had an unfair advantage and both of them would only use magic to help or shield. With a simple nod and half smile they made the silent connection that they both agreed on that. 

Steve didn't answer Tony as his comm went off in his ear. 

“We found the quinjet, It's in hangar five, north runway.” 

Steve looked at Hermione, trying to read her face for her agreement to proceed with their plan. She gave him a tiny nod and a half smile. He returned it before facing Tony again. 

“Alright let's do this.”


End file.
